


Second Place is a First Place Loser

by Kiku_Takamoto



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Female Billy Hargrove, Female Billy Hargrove/Female Steve Harrington, Female Steve Harrington, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Rhythmic Gymnastics, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiku_Takamoto/pseuds/Kiku_Takamoto
Summary: Stevie always had time for the party.But recently she kept disappearing with no explanation. Then she decides to disappear to Indianapolis, little does she know the party, plus a certain Billie Hargrove (unintentionally) followed her there, and if you ask Billie, she wasn’t one bit disappointed.In fact, she liked the accidental discovery.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Second Place is a First Place Loser

**Author's Note:**

> Made this because I had severe writers block. A new chapter for my other story will out either tomorrow or on Black Friday.
> 
> Not meant to be a good, high quality or accurate story, just an idea I had in mind. I may go back to fix it later.
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think! Let me know if you want an additional chapter. I meant for this to be only a one shot, but if I get enough comments I'll make it a two shot!

To say Stevie Harrington was exhausted was putting it lightly. She could barely stay awake as she drove herself and Dustin to school, thankfully he barely noticed for the last few minutes. That is until he noticed her dark circles and her never-ending ‘hmm’ to his questions.

“Uh, Stevie?” that finally caught her attention, and just as they made it into the school.

“Yeah Henderson?”

“You ok? You seem tried recently,” Stevie chuckled slightly. He didn’t know the half of it. As she drove up the middle school, she turned to Dustin giving a small smile.

“I’m fine, ok? Just once I get back from Indianapolis, I’ll be better, ok?” she then motioned for Dustin to leave, to which he slowly did, still looking at her suspiciously. As he approached the middle school, he saw the group out in front.

“Guys!’ Dustin yelled out capturing their attention, ‘Something is a wrong!”

Max looked at him with annoyance, “When is anything not wrong?”

Will and Eleven looked at him with concern, while Lucas and Mike at him with a mixture of curiosity at how this would play out. Will finally broke the ice, “What’s wrong? Another demodog?”

“No! Its Stevie!” that caught everyone’s attention.

“What about Stevie?” Max asked getting slightly annoyed the constant pauses, but she couldn’t hide her worry. She really liked Stevie, she was the older sister she wanted.

“She has been exhausted for the last few weeks, she’s like zombie now! Even with her hair and make-up she looks like hell!” Max glared slightly at the comment but decided to let it go.

“Maybe because Hawkins girls basketball team has a game in Indianapolis this weekend? Billie has been bitchier than usual preparing for that game, ‘Max explained making Dustin look slightly embarrassed at his overreacting.

‘Plus, you shitheads always make her drive everywhere and go to her house constantly without warning, maybe if you backed off a bit, she would have more time to relax,” all the boys, and even El, looked guilty at the explanation. They do ask Stevie for a lot, maybe they should back off a bit. For the rest of the day everyone made a silent promise to not bother Stevie or ask her favors unless she volunteered them.

**\- After School –**

Billie waited in her car with slight annoyance, she was tired from practice the last few days, but she was confident she and the Hawkins team would kick the Indianapolis’s team ass’s. Finally, Max showed up all but running to the car.

“About time shitbird,” Billie scuffed. In the distance she saw Stevie walk back into her car while drinking the same coffee she had earlier that morning. The blonde thought it was odd that such well-groomed girl like Stevie looked like a train wreck.

“Hey!’ Max's voice awoke her out of her observation, within a mil of second Billie drove out taking herself and Max home.

“Billie? Does Stevie ever act weird at basketball practice?” Max expected a smartass answer but instead she saw her sisters face turn into complete confusion.

“The hell you talking about? Harrington hasn’t been on the team for over a semester,” Max felt her eyes widen in alarm and confusion. If that’s not why she was tired, then what was it? Did she go monster hunting without them? She looked sore, but there weren’t any cuts that she recalled, so what was it?

“What? But she has been tired all the time recently- “

“Look shitbird, I don’t know, ok? What am I, the Harrington tracker?” Max fell silent. She was now suspicious, why was Stevie tired all the time? Was she doing something behind the groups backs? What was she hiding?

Little did Max know; she wasn’t the only one in the car who suspicious. Billie was now smirking.

“ _Now what are you up to, pretty girl? You can try to hide but not from me_.”

**\- Thursday Night –**

Stevie had packed everything up. Extra clothes, heat pads, pain medication, extra equipment and costumes, and also gel packs that could freeze later on in the hotel. She let out a breath slowly, mentally checking to make sure ever she had everything, before she could think she heard the front door being knocked on. She hurried over to see it was Joyce and Will standing at the door.

“Hi, honey. You ready to go?” Joyce asked, smiling at the girl. Stevie just nodded slowly; Joyce gave her a small hug before entering the house to grab Stevie’s bags with the help of Will.

‘Nervous?’ Stevie nodded slowly.

‘Don’t be scared honey, you will be great! You have worked so hard! And Hopper and I will cheer you on every step of the way! Plus, your mother will be coming tomorrow since your dance coach can’t come.”

“Yeah Stevie! I bet you’ll be great!” Will stated smiling at her. He knew all along why she was tired, he respected her wishes to keep this quiet, but he felt guilty for hiding this from the party. Even Hopper had a hard time convincing El not to say anything because ‘friends don’t lie’.

Stevie smiled back before following them to their car and locking her house shut for the weekend. She knew Hopper would be showing up early tomorrow morning with EL, she wanted to tell the rest of the kids, but she was so nervous she thought she would be sick to her stomach. She only wanted them to know until she could confirm whether she won or not.

As she got in the front of the car with Will in the back, she laid back deciding to get a few hours of sleep as they drove to Indianapolis. She couldn’t help but smile as she fell asleep. Her father wasn’t here for her, but yet she had more support than she could every ask for. Maybe she did have a chance this year.

**\- Wheeler House –**

“Ok, so if we leave tonight, we will be able to rest, then get breakfast and then watch Stevie- “Nancy continued explaining as she and Johnathan were preparing a map and bags for the trip to Indianapolis that weekend. But before they could continue, her door was suddenly barged in on. The couple turned around to see it was Mike, Dustin, and Lucas listening in on her.

“Wait! You guys know where Stevie is going?” Nancy rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, now get out!” she demanded. Before she could shut the door, Dustin stopped her, his pleading look instantly made her stop.

“Please, can we go with you? We want to help Stevie- “

Jonathan sighed deeply, “She is a nervous wreck about this, what if she sees you- “

“We’ll blend in with the crowd, it’s like an arena of people, right?” Nancy and Jonathan exchanged looks. Silently acknowledging that Dustin had a point. With the amount of people in the arena Stevie wouldn’t notice them, unless she intentionally tried to look for them.

“We only have a hotel for two beds- “

“We can share!” Dustin shouted, ignoring the disapproving looks of Lucas and Mike. Nancy and Jonathan looked at each in annoyance before looking at the pair.

“Call your parents, be ready to leave in an hour, we’re leaving at night so we don’t have to deal with indie traffic” Nancy instructed with that Dustin basically dragged himself and the rest of the party out. He didn’t care how much shit he would get for this, if it meant helping Stevie then he would do it.

**\- The Next Morning –**

Billie Hargrove was not happy. Why? Because instead of being on the bus like she wanted with the rest of the team, she was stuck driving herself and her sister to the game. Apparently, Susan and Neil wanted Max to come along so she would stay out of trouble, thankfully Neil paid for their room, but Billie wasn’t any happier about that. It was 7 am and they were almost to Indianapolis, Max was asleep despite the loud music and the amount of cigarettes Billie was smoking.

As if a miracle was granted, they finally arrived at the hotel where the rest of the team was, Billie stopped the car about to force Max awake until she saw something unexpectedly. It was Stevie and El walking around, they both had what Billie assumed was coffee and were laughing. Billie was instantly confused and intrigued.

“Why are you here?” Billie whispered to herself. Before she could think anymore, she felt a hand touch her shoulder, which nearly scared her out of skin, ‘Fuck!”

She turned to see Max looking at her with tired eyes, “Uh, can we check in? Or do you want to sleep in the car?”

Billie rolled her eyes getting out the car before getting the bags out, Max just followed her silently.

As Billie entered the hotel, she saw the rest of the team in the lobby but before she joined them, she saw a couple posters on display one for the basketball game and one for … the Rhythmic Gymnastics State Championships? She looked at the poster noticing that on the roster it listed several names, including Stephanie Harrington. Billie felt her eyes widen.

_“Pretty girl is a gymnast?”_ Billie was so memorized by the poster she didn’t even notice that Max was looking the same poster. Her eyes widen at the poster. All the sudden the poster and the events from the last couple of weeks made sense to her. Maybe going to Indianapolis wasn’t so bad after all.

Before Billie had time to think she heard the coach call the team over, she grabbed Max forcing her to follow her. Max glared at her, but she didn’t fight her sister. She was still shocked that Stevie was here, that is until she saw-

“El?” Billie turned around to see El and Hopper entering the lobby, with no Stevie in sight. Max smiled going up to her friend, Billie was about to yell at her to come back but Hopper’s look of ‘don’t even try’ stopped her instantly. Instead, she chose to pay attention to her coach’s directions. But the game wasn’t what she was thinking of at the moment.

**\- Later in The Main Arena –**

“This concludes the girls basketball team final! Tomorrow the boys’ basketball team will be playing for their chance at- “Billie couldn’t care one less about the game of the after party they were going to have behind the coach’s backs. She had one goal and goal only. Find out why her sister ditched her game to watch whatever the hell Harrington was going today and last night and, what the big fuss was.

“ _My sister would rather watch pretty girl twirl some ribbon,s and do some dumb dance anyone can do, then watch my basketball game?_ ”

Without much thought she took her school sports jacket and made her way to another part of the sports arena, which she was able to easily since she already had a pass in the arena. As she entered the other part of the building the atmosphere was totally different. The people inside were cheering but it wasn’t nearly as rowdy as the basketball crowd.

And the competitors where a whole other level.

“ _Holy shit_ ,’ Billie looked around to see both tiny and tall skinny girls everywhere. They were all wearing costumes that were skintight which made her insides do a 360, ‘ _Shit, these prissy girls make me feel like man in comparison, but Harrington must be sticking out like a sore thumb_ \- “

“Our last competitor for the night was our 4th place all-round finalist last year, please welcome from Hawkins, Stephanie 'Stevie' Harrington!” Billie tuned to the floor to see something that made her heart almost explode. It was Stevie about to enter the floor, she hugged a woman she knew was the Byers mom, Hopper and another woman who looked a lot like Stevie, maybe her mom? But that’s not what made Billie’s heart stop; it was Stevie herself.

She was wearing a bun that clearly took a long time to get perfectly sculpted with a blue ribbon wrapped neatly around the bun, and her outfit, oh God her outfit. It was skin-tight and was dark blue which contrasted perfectly with her pale skin and dark features. She also had makeup that made her face look like a porcelain doll, in other words, she was absolutely gorgeous.

Billie could only stare, “ _Holy shit, this sport can turn a small-town queen into a real queen_.”

“God, that Italian bitch is back again?” a stuck-up voice caught Billie’s attention. She turned her head to see two blonde girls watching Stevie with annoyance. They both looked like the typical rich bitch athletic types. Granted, Billie knew Stevie was rich, but at least she wasn’t a total bitch like these two stick up the ass bitches were.

“God, those hicks should just stay where they belong. Everyone knows that second place is a first-place loser. Harrington got forth, she doesn’t even deserve a title for her failure,” that comment caused both girls to giggle and laugh. Billie saw red.

“Loser huh?’ Billie interrupted the pair, to which both girls stopped laughing to glare at Billie, ‘So what place did you two pretty girls get?”

Instantly both looked embarrassed, “6th and 7th.”

“Then shut the fuck up. Both you bitches are so untalented that you have to rag on Harrington just to feel better. Or do your male coaches make you feel better?” that’s when both girls gasped in horror.

“How do you know?”

“I didn’t, but thanks for confirming it,” without waiting any further, both girls scrammed. They tried glaring at Billie, but considering she was nearly a taller foot in height both backed off immediately, hoping to get as far away from her as possible. Billie rolled her eyes at them, she mentally decided to never complain about Harrington again. She may be rich but at least she is not fucking bitch.

Her blue eyes returned to the arena to see Stevie in position and ready to go. And she was not disappointed by what she saw. Stevie was _gorgeous_.

Billie felt her heartbeat faster as she saw Stevie dance and jump in the middle of the mat with a small ball that matched the color of her costume. She could have been in a complete frozen state, but that was quickly taken away- “Billie?”

The blonde looked up to her right to see her sister, her friend El and those damn nerds all sitting together with Nancy in the bleachers. Max stood up looking angry, ‘What are you doing here? Don’t you have a game?”

“Finished early, the other team was shit,” Billie grunted turning her attention back to Stevie, who was rolling around on the ground with her feet touching the back of her head. Billie subconsciously touched her own back at watching the preperformance.

“ _This princess is making my damn back hurt_.”

Max was about to yell at her sister to get out, but Lucas pulled her back, “It’s fine, just watch. Besides do you want Stevie to know that your sister is here?”

Max felt herself relax a bit when she watched Stevie continue on, clearly not noticing anything outside her performance bubble. Plus, Lucas was right, Billie was just standing there watching doing nothing bitchy like she normally would.

Billie was totally transfixed on Stevie. She was amazing. She was doing splits, spins and moves that made moves that Stevie look like a human pretzel. One of the moves that made Billie’s eyes widen was when Stevie stood on her forearms and allowed her back to bend backwards with her legs going over her head and her feet nearly touching the ground in front of her of her face.

Billie subconsciously rubbed her back even more, “ _I think my ovaries are going to explode_.”

Without even realizing it the music stopped and Stevie stopped pausing perfectly in place. The crows started cheering wildly for her, but out the crowds cheering the brats were cheering the loudest.

“Go Stevie!” Max Will and El cheered-on clapping wildly. Dustin was whistling and cheering along with them. Even Lucas and Mike were cheering her on.

“Yeah Stevie! You got this!” Dustin yelled. Billie was slightly amazed that Stevie hadn’t noticed them by now. But then again, she herself never focused on anything else while at a basketball game, so she guessed she and Stevie were similar in that area.

Jonathan came back up the bleachers since he was on the performance floor taking pictures of Stevie the whole time, while Nancy let a breath of relief that Stevie was done for the night.

Billie hesitantly started clapping. For once in her life, she felt proud of someone else. She saw Stevie leaving the mat and into the arms of the same woman from before with the Byer’s mom and Hopper joining in the hug. The trio then stopped watching and waiting for the scores. Soon even the brats stopped cheering waiting for the score.

“Ladies and gentlemen with Stephanie Harrington’s score, this puts her ahead of the pack in first place at the end of night 2!” Billie watched as Stevie’s eyes widen and she started screaming in happiness with tears coming to her eyes, without even thinking Hopper lifted her up hugging her tightly. Billie didn’t even acknowledge the party cheering and whooping even louder then before.

Now she finally understood. Why Stevie was so tired all the time.

She turned around to go to the after party with the rest of the basketball team before turning to the poster memorizing the schedule, she gave a small smirk, “ _The game for tomorrow ends just in time to see the finals for pretty girl, maybe I’ll make a surprise appearance tomorrow night.’_

Billie welcomed the cold in the air as she exited, knowing where the party was in the hotel, she thought this weekend would be tiring and boring, but it had taken a whole new turn, ‘ _Maybe this shit game will be more interesting than I gave it credit for_.”

**\- The Last Night – Sunday –**

Stevie was a nervous wreck. On the outside to any stranger, she looked strong, capable and glamorous with her perfectly neat bun, perfect eyeshadow and eyeliner combo with her cheek glitter and pink lipstick. But she felt like trying to breathe underwater.

It was her last event and she needed a near perfect score to get first place, which would qualify her for the US Nationals, which could then qualify her for the World Championships. It was make it or break it now. Her heart was about to beat faster until she saw her coach/mom come up to her smiling gently.

“How are you, sweetheart?” Stevie let out a breath, trying hard to keep it together.

“I feel like I’m going throw up,” her mom gave small smile before taking out a silver metal. It was a World Championship metal, silver in the team. She placed it in Stevie’s hand before placing her own hands over her daughters.

“If a small Italian girl like me could compete for the Italian team in the 60’s, then you can do it. I know you can do it!” Stevie smiled slightly before frowning again.

“But Dad said if I only get second it’s the first-place loser- “

“To hell with your father! You have been training hard all month with your dance instructor! Your father couldn’t run 20 feet without going out of breath!” Stevie smirked, slightly laughing before allowing herself to get ready to leave.

“Up last on the floor is Stephanie ‘Stevie’ Harrington from Hawkins,” Stevie ran up to mat with her hoop, her favorite equipment to work with. As she started, she felt lost in her own world. Her body was moving on auto pilot but yet she was all in it. Nothing could distract her.

That is until she saw a certain blonde watching her from afar; it was Billie Hargrove. Stevie was about to pause but her body wouldn’t let her. She saw Billie watching her not with mockery like she expected, but with slight amazement. But what really caught her attention was the bouquet of flowers in her arms. Stevie felt her heart go faster as the music intensified and began its ending performance. Within seconds to spare, Stevie did her finals jumps and spin combos before pausing. That when it hit her; she did a picture-perfect routine. The first one she could ever do.

All because she saw Billie watching her.

The cheers around her were deafening, but what filled her with satisfaction was watching Billie’s face turn bright red as she turned around. The normally composed bad girl was a blushing mess, this small amount of control was an opportunity that Stevie wouldn't miss out on.

Stevie took her jacket while her mother and Joyce sat next to her, and with Hopper standing above her with his hand on her shoulder waiting for her faith. That’s when the score appeared it was a perfect 10.

She did it. She won. She fucking won.

She started screaming in joy jumping up and down, the whole crowd was cheering her on.

“Fuck yeah! That’s Hawkins!” Dustin cheered on, ignoring the glares and ‘white trash’ comments from other onlookers nearby.

Max and El (with the encouragement of Max) started screaming loudly in excitement. Even Lucas and Mike were getting sucked into the excitement of the crowd. Will high-fived Nancy who was cheering on Stevie’s win, while also being careful not to knock Jonathan’s shoulder as he took more, and more pictures from his seat.

“Ladies and gentlemen this concludes the 1984 competition for state finals and the selection for the US National Championships later this spring! Please give a round of applause for our champions! The Metal ceremony will begin in 15 minutes!”

Stevie walked up to Billie giving a small smirk, “You liked what you saw Hargrove?”

“Yes, though it would have been more fun to see you move more,” Billie smirked looking up and down at Stevie’s costume. The brunette turned bright red subconsciously holding her jacket closer to her.

‘Don’t be shy pretty girl, I actually like what I see,’ Stevie was then surprised to see Billie thrust the flowers into her arms. She was hesitant to accept them but allowed the bouquet to rest in her arms. Before she had time to think more Billie moved in closer to her.

‘Say, I have to drive back to Hawkins tonight, you think you’d ride along with me?” Stevie couldn’t take her eyes off of Billie. She wasn’t even aware that the party was staring at the pair intensely.

“Asking me on a date Hargrove?”

“It’s whatever you want to interpret it as princess,” Billie smirked. But Stevie only smirked back in return. She was in competitive mode tonight.

“On one condition; watch me at the gala later tonight.”

“Gala?”

“Yeah, we get to do routines that are fun and for entertainment, watch that and I’ll go with you back to Hawkins. It’s like in an hour, I get to go first, so don’t be late,” Billie smirked at the challenge. This was too easy.

“You gotta deal, princess,” she then leaned down to give a kiss to the glittery cheeks, ’By the way, they are waiting for you to get your metal” before turning around to return back to her hotel room for a while. Totally reveling in the fact that her lips were now covered in glitter and that she left the former queen bee in shock.

Stevie only stood there, barely able to comprehend what just happened, unaware of the group of kids watching her from above the bleachers in total shock. The only thing she noticed was the flash of a camera, to which she turned around to see Jonathan had been taking pictures. Nancy grabbed him with her elbow looking annoyed to which he slowly put his camera down.

That’s when Stevie noticed for the first time that weekend the group of kid’s she normally hung out with were in the bleachers, and that they had been here the whole time “Since when did you guys get here? How did you know I was here- shit the medal ceremony!”

The brunette quickly ran back to the arena to get her first-place medal and trophy, hoping that no one else noticed she was gone for a few minutes.

Every member of the party stood still shocked that the same girl who spent time annoying Stevie suddenly made a move on her. Expect for a certain redhead. Max gave a smirk so big her cheeks were hurting, “I knew she liked her!”

Nobody even questioned which girl she was talking about.


End file.
